The Wolf and His Angel
by AnonymousChic2468
Summary: McKenzie Bane is also known as the best friend of Stiles and Scott and something new in the supernatural world of Beacon Hills. As if the Kanima wasn't enough this new, toxic, and intriguing creature comes along and changes everything. Will this girl bring out the side of Derek that he had locked away for so long? Read and find out! Better summary inside! Derek/OC Review please! :
1. Chapter 1

Hello all and welcome to The Wolf and His Angel! This story starts out in season 1 and will eventually lead into season 2 of the show. I put some of my own little twists on things so don't be surprised if it doesn't go directly like the show. McKenzie is a junior along with Scott and Stiles and they are best friends. As time goes on secrets will be revealed and a dangerous love will grow! Well here is chapter 1…enjoy!

McKenzie P.O.V.

_I was running through the forest trying to escape the red eyes following behind me. Faster, I had to move faster. My legs moved at an unimaginable speed as the wounds covering my body tried to heal. I tried to breathe in air but with the fear running through my veins I just couldn't. Eventually I turned my head around trying to see if they were behind me but there was just darkness. _

_I slowed down a little bit scanning the forest behind me until I thought it was clear. I turned back around only to have my body smack into something hard. I glanced up the shirtless body and my eyes met his red ones. He pushed me roughly against a tree and crashed his lips onto mine. My body craved his touch and every part of skin he touched seemed to ignite. Fireworks exploded in my mind as I kissed him back with everything I had. My hands ran through his jet black hair as my legs wrapped around his waist. _

_An involuntary moan escaped my lips as he kissed down my neck gently nipping it. My body clung to his as he pushed us onto another tree. His tongue attacked my mouth as we kissed again. I broke it off a few moments later and looked into his eyes. The red color slowly left his eyes leaving a bright forest green color. I looked deep into them as he whispered "McKenzie I-"_

A screeching sound jolted me awake and caused me to roll out of my bed and onto the floor. I groaned loudly before getting back up and slamming my alarm clock off. I ran a hand through my long dark brown hair and rubbed my eyes before walking towards the bathroom to get a shower.

When I was done I dried my hair and slipped on a dark pair of ripped skinny jeans, a plaid blue and black shirt, and a pair of black combat boots. I straightened my hair quickly and put on some light makeup before running downstairs to eat breakfast. The silence of my empty house echoed through my ears as I made myself a bowl of cereal.

I inhaled it until I heard beeping outside. I grabbed my books and my black Breaking Benjamin bag before running out to Stiles car. The first day of school and we were actually on time…that's a good start. Scott smiled at me before pulling his seat up allowing me to crawl into the back. Stiles glanced at me in the rear view mirror and said "Awe look someone is trying to look nice for the first day of school."

I rolled my eyes and lightly smacked the back of his head before saying "Just drive Stilinski." He groaned and started driving until Scott said "Lacrosse tryout are coming up soon…I hope we make it." I smiled warmly at him and said "You guys will don't worry about it Scotty and then I can be your cheerleader!" Stiles frowned and said "What about me?" I smirked and said "I don't know Stiles…" "C'mon McKenz pleaaaasssssseeeeeeeee!" He whined looking at me through the rearview mirror again. I smirked and said "Ok I guess…"

He smiled and fist pumped the air as we pulled up to the school. The parking lot was packed with kids but after driving around for a few minutes we found a spot. Stiles quickly parked the car and Scott helped me get out. He lazily threw an arm around my shoulder and said "So my own cheerleader huh?" I smirked and poked his cheek before saying "I'm Stiles's cheerleader too."

He frowned slightly and said "He is always stealing my swag…" I started laughing loudly and said "He stole your _swag?_" He nodded slowly causing me to laugh again. In between gasps I managed to get out "You *laugh* should never *laugh* say*laugh* swag!" His cheeks grew red as he looked towards the ground and whispered "I thought it sounded cool." I shook my head and gently pinched his cheek before saying "Not really Scotty."

Stiles walked over to us and said "You know I am kinda happy to be back…" I looked where he was gazing off to only to see Lydia standing there with Jackson. I sighed and shook my head before snapping my fingers in front of his face. He blinked a few times before looking at me strangely. I just giggled and shook my head before whispering "Whipped." Scott nodded in agreement as Stiles frowned and said "I am not whipped!"

Lydia began walking towards the school and in the process she had to pass our group. "Hi Lydia you look amazing like always would you like me to carry your-" Stiles began until she walked right by him not even acknowledging his existence. I put a hand on his shoulder and said "Rejection hurts…it sucks being whipped." Scott began laughing as Stiles threw my hand off of his shoulder and he mumbled "Shut up…"

I just laughed again as we walked into school and to our lockers. Luckily they were all pretty close to each other and as we departed ways I saw Jackson walking my way. I groaned lowly as he slammed my locker shut and said "Oh look its little McKenzie Bane. I can't believe you came back after your family disowned you!" I felt the pain in my heart but I just put on a smirk and said "Poor Jackson…"

I clapped my hands causing everyone to face us as I said loudly "Jackson got a boner from watching Coach do pushups!" Everyone glanced at Jackson before laughing hysterically. Jackson glared down at me and cocked his fist back. (Quick note about myself everybody seems to have to glare down at me literally because I am only 5'3 almost 5'4…sometimes I love being short but at times like this…I HATE it) Was he going to punch me?

I felt my anger rise through my body as I prepared to fight but Scott and Stiles ran over to us just in time. His grew bright red as he punched the locker next to my head causing a loud bang to fill the halls. The bell ran moments later signaling for us to get to class. He scowled at me one more time before walking swiftly to his first class. "Are you fucking crazy?" Stiles yelled frantically as his stare shot from Jackson's retreating form and back to me.

I giggled and shook my head before kissing their cheeks and heading off to class. The day was pretty uneventful until lunch. I found Scott and Stiles sitting at an empty table with an empty chair. I smiled and said to them "Thanks for saving me a seat." Stiles smirked and said "That seat isn't for you! It's for that new Allison girl that Scott is crazy about!"

Shaking my head I pulled up a chair next to Stiles and said "So…Allison huh?" Scott's cheeks grew extremely red as he said "Yeah… she is so beautiful." I smiled and pinched his cheek and said "Awe little Scotty is in love!" A very pretty girl walked over to our table and I noticed that she was kind of shy. I smiled warmly at her and said "Hey My name's McKenzie Bane."

She smiled back and said "I'm Allison Argent and it's nice to meet you." My body froze at her last name. Argent? As in the hunters? I put on a fake but believable smile as she sat with us. Scott and Allison talked away while Stiles and I threw in something here and there but other than that I was pretty quiet which is unusual for me. When the bell rang I quickly said my goodbyes and headed off to my last two classes.

They were pretty uneventful except for a boy who tripped as he was walking to go to the bathroom and landed right on his face…that was pretty damn funny. As I waited for the bell to ring I let the name swim through my mind. A member of the Argent family is in my grade and my best friend is possibly in love with her. I have the greatest luck in the world…not.

Finally the bell rang and I practically ran to Stiles's car. They walked over to me and we all climbed in the car until Scott said "She is so perfect guys…" I sighed heavily and let my head hit the back of the seat as he went on and on about Allison. After what felt like years I was back in my house doing homework and eating chips. Thankfully I had escaped the Allison rant for now.

My head was pounding as I quickly finished my chemistry homework and got ready for bed. Right as I was about to get in the shower my phone rang loudly. I ran over to it and quickly answered. "What's up Stiles?" I could hear the smile in his voice as he said "My dad just got called…and the case it pretty awesome." I sighed and said "What's the case?"

He was probably jumping up and down with excitement as he said "They found the body of a girl…but there was only half there!" I smirked and said "I'm in." He chuckled and said "I'm outside. Hurry up we gotta go get Scott." I hung up and threw on an old pair of ripped jeans and a black hoodie that was probably double my size as I ran out to Stiles's jeep.

With a smirk towards me we were speeding off to Scott's house. This was going to be a long night…

Well that's chapter 1! I hope you all liked it! Love it? Hate it? Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Enjoy!

**By the way I do not own Teen Wolf. The only person I own is McKenzie.**

McKenzie P.O.V.

Scott, Stiles, and I walked quickly through the forest towards our destination. As we got closer we dove behind a bush barely missing the beam of a flashlight of an officer. I sighed quietly as we watched the investigation intently. Stiles's dad was there talking to some other officers as some other people were taking pictures.

As we watched silently Stiles began to walk closer to get a better look when suddenly a dog began barking at him. Abort mission! Scott grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards the woods as we ran to Stiles's car. As we got closer I felt an uneasy tension in the air as I looked around frantically for the source.

Behind a large tree just a few yards in front of us was a shining red pair of eyes. Scott held my hand tightly as he continued to pull me along. I stopped abruptly and said "Scott…run." He eyed me like I was crazy until a loud growl echoed around us and a huge black werewolf came charging towards us.

Scott tried to pull me along but I stayed planted in my spot as I yelled "Scott run and don't look back! Just RUN!" His eyes held pain as I pushed him. He began running away allowing the alpha to focus in on me. My eyes shined bright red as I growled loudly towards it. The beast eyes me carefully as it circled me like prey. Right as I was about to strike Scott came back and the wolf charged him.

I saw it bite into his side before I rammed into it causing both of us to roll into the trees. I kicked it in the ribs causing it to fly back a few feet and with a loud whimper…it was gone. With all of the energy I had left I ran back to Scott and kneeled by his side. His hand was over the bite as he whispered "What just happened?" I shook my head before whispering "Sorry Scott." With a swift punch he fell to the ground unconscious.

I picked him up and carried him to Stiles's car as I waited for Stiles to return. After about 10 minutes he dove into the car and looked at Scott's unconscious form. I shook my head slowly and said "We were attacked by something and Scott was bitten. He passed out after that." He looked at me nervously before whispering "Are you ok?"

I nodded slowly wondering what he meant until I saw my reflection in the mirror. I had 3 large scratches across my chest and my forehead was bleeding slightly. I nodded numbly and said "Let's just go home ok?" He stepped on the gas and dropped me off first promising that he would take care of Scott.

As I walked into my house my wounds instantly healed leaving my body fully restored. I sighed heavily before rubbing my face with my hands. Scott was bitten by an alpha werewolf and now he would become one too. I tried my hardest to prevent Scott and Stiles from being sucked into my world, but I guess it's too late now. I quickly showered before getting into bed and falling asleep instantly. My body was sore and tired from the battle and it needed the rest.

_The forest was pitch black as I ran away from the red eyes. I felt like I was in slow motion compared to the wolf. I felt it ram into my back causing me to flip onto the ground. I rolled a few feet before I landed on the shirtless man with the red eyes and black spiky hair. My eyes bore into his as they returned back to that emerald green color. This time we didn't kiss…we just sat there looking at each other until I whispered a name. "Derek…" _

I woke up with a jolt as my alarm went off again. I groaned and fell back onto my pillow before shutting the blasting noise off. I did my morning routine and wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a simple white V-cut shirt. I slipped on my black leather jacket and my black combat boots before going to eat. I grabbed a pop tart as I heard Stiles's beeping outside.

Scott stood outside of the car waiting for me along with Stiles and that's when I realized they were at least 15 minutes early. "McKenzie what happened last night?" Scott asked curiously as he looked at me with pleading eyes. I sighed and said "We were attacked by a mountain lion I think and after it bit you I scared it away and you passed out. I dragged you back to Stiles's jeep and then he took you home."

I felt terrible lying to him but the truth is even worse. He looked at me skeptically before saying "It looked like a wolf to me…" I shook my head and said "I don't think so…maybe the adrenaline was pushing too quickly through your body…" He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck until Stiles said "You scared off the mountain lion?" I giggled and said "You know how scary I can be Stiles."

He shuddered at the memory of me scaring him in the boys locker room as he nodded and we all climbed into the car. School was long and boring as usual. I wanted to kill myself during most of my classes but at least Jackson didn't bother me today. As school ended I remembered that they had Lacrosse tryouts. I quickly ran to the field and watched as they threw the ball around.

Already I could see the effects of the bite rubbing off on Scott. He was stronger and faster leaving the Coach shocked along with the other players. I shook my head slightly and watched them run around and try to show off for a while. Finally after what felt like an eternity they finished. I cheered for them causing everyone to look at me. 2 huge grins came across Stiles's and Scott's faces as they ran over to me.

I hugged them both tightly and said "You both did great!" They smiled as Stiles flexed his muscles and said "I was better though." I giggled and shook my head before saying "Nah sorry Scott was fucking amazing." Scott's face brightened up as I whispered "Allison saw that too." He glanced up in the stands and waved to Allison who waved back.

I gave him a weak smile realizing that their relationship could never work out. He was a wolf and she was a wolf hunter…not gonna work. As we climbed into Stiles's jeep Scott groaned and said "Will you guys please help me find my inhaler from the other night?" We nodded and drove to the spot in a comfortable silence until we got out of the car. We all began to scan the area and the ground as Scott said "I swear I dropped it right around here."

Stiles groaned and said "Oh my god are you sure? I don't see it anywhere!" I smirked and continued to look around on the ground. I was crawling around until I felt someone standing in front of me. I quickly stood up and looked at the man in front of me. I almost shit my pants as I took him in. This was the same guy from my dream!

Scott and Stiles ran to my side as the guys asked roughly "What are you doing here? This is private property." Scott stuttered for an answer as he said "We were looking for something b-b-but never mind…" With inhuman speed he threw Scott his inhaler and glanced back at me. His emerald green eyes connected with my deep brown ones as a look of recognition crossed his face.

He knew who I was? Was he dreaming about me too? Before I could ask him anything he turned around and walked away without a word. I sighed internally as Stiles tugged on my arm and said "Let's go." I nodded and followed them as we got back into Stiles's jeep and he took me home. On the way he said "Do you know who that was guys?" Scott and I shook our heads as he said "That was Derek Hale…he is only a few years older than us.

His whole family died in that fire…" Pain shot through my chest as I felt his pain. I knew exactly what that fucking felt like. Before I could get too lost in my thoughts Stiles pulled up to my house and Scott got out allowing me to get out. I waved to them as I walked into my house and went straight to the shower. The hot water pelted my skin reminding me of the sensation that the man in my dreams touch caused me. _Derek._

His name swam through my thoughts sending tingling sensations throughout my body. _Derek Hale._ His name alone caused me to think of the dream I had of us kissing. Then I remembered the red eyes…was he the one who attacked us and bit Scott? I shook my head and remembered that they didn't smell the same.

I quickly got out and slipped on a bra and some underwear before throwing on a large t shirt and crawling into my bed. I threw my large blanket over my body and snuggled into it until I felt a cold breeze. I glanced over to my window which was wide open. I groaned loudly before getting out of my warm cocoon to shut it. Just as I was about to push it shut I felt someone behind me.

I twirled around to find Derek standing there looking at me curiously. He had electric blue eyes and that confirmed that he wasn't the alpha. They quickly went back to green as he said "You're McKenzie…aren't you?" I nodded and whispered "You're Derek right?" He nodded slowly before letting his eyes roam over my half naked body.

I felt my cheeks grow warmer as he said lowly "I'll see you around…McKenzie." With a gust of wind he jumped out of the window and took off into the woods. The way he said my name made my insides warm and I wanted him to come back. I quickly shut my window before crawling back into my bed and drifting off to sleep hopefully to dream of Derek again…

Chapter 2! I hope you all liked it! Love it? Hate it? Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

McKenzie P.O.V.

I woke up before my alarm clock this morning and looked around my room expecting to see someone standing there…but it was empty. All night I could barely sleep because I felt like somebody was watching me. I felt a cold breeze hit my skin as I looked towards my window. It was wide open…again.

A part of me knew that it was Derek and loved it while the other part was angry and confused as to why he watched me all night. I sighed heavily before doing my morning routine and slipping on light extremely ripped skinny jeans, and a simple black V-cut shirt. I wore a pair of black vans and slipped on my leather jacket before heading downstairs.

As I went to make myself a bowl of cereal I saw someone standing in my kitchen. I jumped a little until I noticed that it was Derek. I looked at him curiously before whispering "What are you doing here?" His eyes bore into mine as he said "I honestly don't know. Ever since I met you I can't seem to stay away." My eyes widened slightly until he said "Plus I keep dreaming about you."

I nodded and said "I dream about you too…all the time." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before making my bowl of fruit loops. I handed him a bowl and he looked at it in surprise until he made himself a bowl too. We ate in silence until I whispered "I know what you are …and I know what you are going to be…"

He nodded slowly and said "I am going to be alpha I know that for sure…" His eyes then met mine as he said "In the dream you have red eyes too but you aren't a wolf like us…what are you?" A small frown overtook my features as I said "It's better if you didn't know…its better if no one knows…" I trailed off until his hand grabbed my arm forcing me to look into his eyes.

"I know it seems like you can't trust anyone, but you can trust me." As he said this Stiles began beeping outside. I sighed and whispered "I'll talk to you later." His frown reappeared as I left the house. Scott looked at me questioningly as he asked "Are you alright?" I nodded and said "Just peachy."

Stiles and Scott shared a confused look as we drove to school. I looked between Stiles and Scott and whispered "You don't have to hide your secret from me anymore." Their eyes both widened as Stiles stuttered out "W-w-what secret? What are y-you talking about?" I just shook my head and said "I know that you're a werewolf Scott and I know that the alpha keeps calling you."

Stiles pulled the jeep onto the side of the road as they both turned to face me. "How did you know?" Scott asked panicking slightly. I just shook my head and said "You really think that I am that stupid?" Before we could continue something rammed into the side of the car. Scratching was heard on the roof as we dove out of the jeep.

Scott began to shift as he looked up at the alpha. His red eyes locked with mine as what looked like a smirk took over its features. With one swipe of the alpha's paw Scott was sent flying into a tree. Stiles was trying to stand in front of me to protect me until I said "Stiles…move."

He shook his head and said "I'm not scared of you McKenzie…I'm not letting this thing get you!" My eyes glowed bright red before I whispered "You should be scared of me…" I pushed him out of the way and collided with the wolf head on. We rolled into the forest clawing and biting at each other trying to damage whatever we could. I was about to let my secret slip until another person collided with the alpha.

It was thrown off of me and in a flash of movement someone was pulling me away. I glanced back over my shoulder to see the alpha run off and then I noticed just who had made it run. Derek had my hand locked in his as we ran all the way back to his house. We were breathing heavily as our hands broke apart and we looked at each other.

He smirked before asking "You trust me yet?" I sighed and whispered "You did scare the alpha off…" He nodded and grabbed my hand before whispering "Please…let me in." I shook my head and stepped back before whispering "I barely know you…why would I tell you my darkest secret?" His frown resurfaced as he said "Because-because-" I started walking away until he grabbed my arm and said "Because you are my mate and I need you."

My head tilted to the side as I asked "I'm you mate? What does that mean?" He sighed heavily before rubbing the back of his neck and saying "It's a long story…just know that this is the reason for all of the dreams." So he did have the dreams too! I nodded and said "I am going to make sure Scott and Stiles are alright and then I'm going home…meet me there and I will tell you everything. You better know that you are telling me everything too especially this mate thing."

A genuine smile appeared on his lips as he said "Deal." I smirked before running back to Scott and Stiles. Stiles was helping Scott up when they saw me. They pulled me into a tight hug and Scott said "Are you alright?" I nodded and said "I'm fine! Are you ok? I saw it throw you into that tree…" He chuckled and nodded until Stiles said "You owe us a major explanation McKenzie!"

I sighed and said "After I made sure you two were alright I was going to have Derek come over to tell him…just come with me and I can tell you all at once." Their eyes went wide as Scott said "Derek? As in Derek Hale?" I nodded before tilting my head in confusion and I said "Yeah…" A low growl escaped his lips as he said "He is a fucking weirdo! He could be the killer for all we know!"

Shaking my head I said "Scott…I have dreamt about him for almost 2 years now. He says that I am his mate or something…" Stiles started laughing extremely hard causing me to glare at him. "I can't believe that big bad Derek has a soft spot for you! I am so messing with him." I shook my head and said "He will most likely rip your head off Stiles…"

Chapter 3! I hope you all liked it! Love it? Hate it? Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so this chapter basically explains a lot of things and let's everyone get a peek into

Derek's mind! A lot shall be revealed in this chapter along with the next one so stay tuned! Enjoy!

Derek P.O.V

_Her long dark brown flew around her body as I chased after her. My red eyes followed her every movement as she ran faster and faster trying to escape from me. My body went into overdrive as I ran in front of her and waited until she turned around. Her bright red eyes connected with mine and I knew she wasn't a wolf but something different. _

_She smiled wickedly up at me as 2 large black wings escaped from her back. The black feathers seemed to reflect the moonlight making them shine. Long fangs escaped from her mouth as claws grew from her hands. Her red eyes remained locked on mine as she wrapped her arms around my waist and took off into the air. I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her body tightly to mine in fear that I would fall to the ground. _

_She noticed my panic and smirked widely before crashing her lips onto mine. Her claws scratched my back sending vibrations of excitement and pleasure through my body. She moaned loudly as our tongues rolled around battling each other. M eyes turned bright red as I dug my fangs into her neck giving her the mating bite._

_I saw the smirk on her lips as she whispered "Kinky…but I have a mating bite too." Her fangs dug into my neck and instead of feeling pain I felt pure and utter pleasure. I honestly felt like I was in heaven as she gently sucked on the fresh bite. She smiled down at me before whispering "Derek…I-"_

That was the first time that I ever dreamt about McKenzie. When I was chasing her I felt like it was a game of tag or something and I was it. After I dreamt of her every female that I saw or came in contact with looked like shit. Nobody seemed to have the physique of her. She had a tan complexion with a perfect hourglass figure with deep brown eyes and long dark hair. She was short standing only at about 5'3 but she fit perfectly in my arms.

Everything about her just seemed to scream my name making my want…more like _need_ for her intensify. Whenever I fell asleep I could always count on dreaming about her. In the dreams we always resulted in barely talking and mostly kissing. Sometimes I would find out little things like her name or some of her abilities. Although I dreamt of her so much she never told me what she really was.

I mean I had my guesses. At first I thought she was a vampire but the smell didn't fit and her body wasn't cold…it was warm and _alive. _Before I saw the wings I thought she was an alpha by the red eyes and her speed but she had wings and the smell didn't fit either. That left me with my last guess…an angel. The only thing that bothered me was that her wings were black and her eyes were red. Could she be some type of evil angel?

I made assumption after assumption but never came to an actual conclusion. From that not only did I feel an intense physical attraction to the female but I also felt an intense mental attraction as well. I wanted her to know all of my secrets and I wanted to know all of hers. I wanted to put all my trust in her and I wanted her to do the same for me.

I wanted to open up to her and to care about her and I wanted her to be the same way for me. I just wanted us to know everything about each other and be ok with it all. Night after night the images of her plagued my mind and her scent seemed to be everywhere I went. She had a sweet and fresh smell like vanilla, forest, and mint. It was refreshing and excited my wolf along with myself.

Just the other day I thought that my mind was playing tricks on me again as her scent intoxicated me. It was close…and it was _real. _I ran as fast as I could remaining hidden in the forest as I watched her crawl on the ground looking for something. Two other boys were also looking for something and then it clicked. The boy who had gotten bit the other night had dropped his inhaler. I think his name was Scott maybe…. I pulled it out of my pocket and smirked before putting it back in and walking in front of her.

As if she sensed me standing there she jumped up and when her eyes connected with mine shock and remembrance ran through them. She knew who I was. Not letting her know what I actually felt I roughly asked them what they were doing there and when they couldn't come up with an answer I tossed Scott the inhaler and looked back into her eyes. I showed her that I knew who she was as well before walking back to my house.

I felt her eyes burning holes through the back of my head as I used every amount of self control I had not to turn around and make my dreams a reality. As soon as I got home I felt a pain in my chest and I realized that this was an emotion that I haven't felt for a long time…I wanted her to come back because I needed her. I have never needed anyone my entire life! After all of my family died I was on my own!

Frustration took over as I realized that I needed to see her again. I secretly followed her around until it became too much for me to handle. I snuck into her house as she was about to go to sleep but it was if she knew I was there. She went over to shut the window that I had came in through when she felt my presence. Happiness along with shock flashed through her eyes as she took in my blue wolf eyes.

She seemed to relax slightly as they returned to green until I said "You're McKenzie…aren't you?" I already knew the answer by the way my body was reacting to her. I wanted nothing more than to tackle her and kiss her and run my hands all over her body and-. Use your imagination for the rest of that sentence. She nodded and whispered "You're Derek right?" The way she said my name sent chills down my spine but I just nodded.

I couldn't help myself anymore as I let my eyes roam over her half naked form. Her body was perfect and I could only imagine the way it would feel pressed up against mine. Before I could let my mind wander too far off I said "I'll see you around…McKenzie." I didn't wait for her to react as I jumped from the window and went back into the woods. I slowly began to walk back to my house until I felt the pull to her intensify. I tried my hardest to ignore it but I let my instincts take over as I went back. I silently slipped in through the window and watched her with pride as she slept. I couldn't have chosen a better mate for myself.

The way she carried herself and acted gave me pride and respect towards her. She was funny and sarcastic when she wanted to be while she was still caring, considerate, and sweet. Her personality balanced itself out wit her breathtaking looks. I can't even describe what the thought of her body makes me want to do. It's indescribable. She stirred frequently in her sleep and I guessed that she felt someone else in the room with her.

I found myself lying on her computer chair falling asleep every so often. I sensed her about to wake up and bolted downstairs into her kitchen. Her house was empty…it was always empty. Did she live alone? Where were her parents? I have to ask her this soon. I took in her gorgeous form coming down the stairs as her eyes landed on me. She jumped slightly and whispered "What are you doing here?"

My eyes bore into hers as I tried to find any feelings that she was possibly hiding. Finding nothing in them I told her how I really felt and said "I honestly don't know. Ever since I met you I can't seem to stay away." Her eyes widened slightly as I added on "Plus I keep dreaming about you."

She nodded in surprise and said "I dream about you too…all the time." I felt excitement shoot through my veins as she said that. Not only did I dream about her…but she dreamt about me too. I watched her as she made herself a large bowl of fruit loops. She smiled warmly and handed me an empty bowl. I looked at it in shock before making myself a bowl as well.

We ate in silence but it didn't feel awkward until she said "I know what you are …and I know what you are going to be…"

I nodded slowly taking it in that she knew everything already and said "I am going to be alpha I know that for sure…" Her eyes then met mine as I said "In the dream you have red eyes too but you aren't a wolf like us…what are you?" A small frown overtook her beautiful features as she said quietly "It's better if you didn't know…its better if no one knows…" She seemed to trail off until I grabbed her arm forcing her to look into my eyes.

Yet again I let my true feelings slip as I said "I know it seems like you can't trust anyone, but you can trust me." As I said this Stiles began beeping outside causing my anger to flare slightly. I was trying to talk to my mate and the two idiots were already interrupting. She sighed and whispered "I'll talk to you later" before walking out of the house leaving just me again. I felt a frown take over my features as I went back to my house to think.

Just as I was pacing around I felt something pulling at my chest telling me to go after McKenzie. The pulling feeling grew stronger as I felt physical pain to my body. With a low growl I took off after the jeep to find it parked on the side of the road. Scott was unconscious against a tree with Stiles trying to help him up while McKenzie battled with the alpha. My possessive and protective side took over as I rammed into the alpha.

I grabbed onto her hand and pulled her towards my house where it would be safe. She easily kept pace with me until we reached my house. Our hands broke apart as we both were breathing heavily. At the same instant we looked at each other and I couldn't help myself as I said "You trust me yet?" She sighed and whispered "You did scare the alpha off…" I nodded and grabbed her hand before whispering "Please…let me in." I needed to know everything about her…I needed to.

She shook her head and stepped back before whispering "I barely know you…why would I tell you my darkest secret?" My frown resurfaced as did the pain in my chest as I said "Because-because-" She started walking away and the pain tripled as I ran to catch up with her and I said "Because you are my mate and I need you." Her head tilted to the side as she asked "I'm your mate? What does that mean?"

I sighed heavily before rubbing the back of my neck and saying "It's a long story…just know that this is the reason for all of the dreams." She nodded and said "I am going to make sure Scott and Stiles are alright and then I'm going home…meet me there and I will tell you everything. You better know that you are telling me everything too especially this mate thing." A genuine smile spread across my lips as I said "Deal."

I watched her run off until 2 black SUVs pulled up to my house. Out of the doors stepped none other than the bitch Kate and a few of her henchmen. A low growl escaped my lips as she said "Awe look at little Derek. You're new girlfriend is really cute…maybe we should pay her a visit soon."

Well that's chapter 4! Love it? Hate it? Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 here it is! Enjoy!

Derek P.O.V.

I growled lowly at Kate and said "If you even go near her I will tear your fucking head off of your shoulders." She gave me a smug smirk before saying "I don't know babe…I think she might need to learn a few things from me." I felt my claws and fangs grow as I charged towards her.

A red haze blocked my vision as I tried to claw at her throat. She simply moved out of the way and hit me with this stick thing. I felt a shock rush through my body sending me flying to the ground shaking violently. The pain was immense, almost unbearable causing my body to jerk around.

She stood in front of me with an evil smirk on her face as she said "The big bad wolf couldn't handle a little shock?" She laughed cockily and said "I bet your little girlfriend won't be able to handle it either." I watched in pain as Chris Argent pulled up with an unreadable mask on his face.

Kate looked smug as she said "You will never guess who Derek's new girlfriend is." He tilted his head and said "Who?" Her smirk widened as she said "McKenzie Bane." His eyes widened in shock as he said "The angel and the wolf…what a pair." So she was an angel! Chris glanced down at me before saying to Kate "Maybe we should pay her a visit as well and see if she knows anything about this alpha."

I growled again finally regaining control over my body as I slowly stood up. "She has nothing to do with this! How would she even know about the alpha?" Kate smirked and tossed me a book before saying "Do some research on your girlfriend Derek." I caught it with ease before glancing at the cover. It was a leather bound book titled 'Angels' in bold black letters.

Chris looked around before saying "let's go…we don't want her and the other beta to come." Kate frowned before saying "Awe but we were just starting to have fun." Chris gave her a hard glare as she smiled at me again and said "See you around Derek." With a hard glare from me they took off in their cars finally leaving me alone. I glanced down at the book before sitting on my porch steps and reading through it.

It contained so many facts about her kind that it truly fascinated me. I wonder if they have a book like this about werewolves…I shook my head disregarding the thought as I read over the strengths and weaknesses of the Angels. Apparently they were incredibly fast, strong, and cunning. They had enhanced hearing and eyesight like us as well as claws and fangs.

The book also talked about their large wings and the difference between white wings and black wings. White wings symbolize a guardian and a protector while black wings symbolize a fighter and a warrior. Angels with white wings were assigned to watch over and or protect a human or humans during their existence. Angels with black wings started out as angels with white wings but the person or people that they were supposed to protect and watch over were killed. The black wings show that the angel has failed his or her job as a protector and they are now forced to fight evil things that hurt innocent people around the world. The book listed a few examples such as vampires, witches, hunters, and werewolves.

It also mentioned that if an angel had red eyes they were very powerful and experienced. Apparently angels had immortality along with healing properties like us and they stopped aging at around the age f 18. Not only did they have insanely good fighting skills but they also seemed to have different powers. Some could heal and control the elements while others could read minds and control people.

As I got deeper into the book it also talked about the ways of killing an angel. Since they healed so fast their heads had to be decapitated for the angel to die and even with that they sometimes could revive themselves. The book called the angels extremely dangerous and temperamental creatures that were to be feared.

On the last few pages of the book were drawing of angels that the writer of the book had come in contact with, and on the very last page sat an angel that looked just like McKenzie. By just looking at the tears of the book and the ancient feeling it had to it I assumed that it was pretty old. I ran my thumb over the picture taking in the angel's appearance. She had tan skin like McKenzie and long dark hair like her too. Her eyes were blood red and her huge black wings took up most of the page.

I felt someone looking down at me and lone behold there stood McKenzie. She looked at the book and the picture before whispering "Yeah…that's me." My eyes widened in surprise as I said "I thought it was…" She nodded before sitting down next to me and tracing her wings on the picture with her finger. I saw her eyes flash red and she said "The Argents were here and they gave you this book huh?"

Slowly I nodded and said "How did you know?" She shook her head and said "They have at least 4 of these books all from Gerard…Kate and Chris's dad." I gave her a look that clearly said **explain**. She sighed before standing up and leaning against the pillar of the porch. Her eyes turned bright red as she said "I was put on this planet about 137 years ago as a protector. I trained hard while I was here just waiting to be assigned to a family and about 75 years later I finally seemed fit to watch over one.

I was assigned to an adoptive family who I took in as my own. It was my dad George, my mother Maureen, and their son Marcus. We lived in a small house about an hour away from here and we were happy. They accepted me like I was their own daughter and I couldn't have been more grateful for that.

I never told them what I was in fear of scaring them away until that day rolled around." Her eyes grew watery and she rubbed them fiercely before continuing on "We were driving home from our Friday night movie and dinner and it was dark outside. Marcus only being 10 was fast asleep while I remained awake and alert. George decided to take the back way home because it was quicker but it had dense forest on either side and it was normally an empty road. As we were driving on it I felt a pain in my stomach like I _knew_ what was going to happen. We were pursued by a black car until they rammed into us from the back. My dad pulled off of the road causing us to swerve into a pole.

My mother father died on impact but Marcus survived. We were both bleeding pretty bad as I dragged us out of the damaged car. My wounds immediately began healing as I tried to heal Marcus. Right as I was healing him I felt the bullets coming towards us. I shielded him with my body but it wasn't enough.

The bullet that had pierced through my arm had gone directly into his head killing him instantly. As their bullets continued to fire at me I went through the shift. My beautiful white wings turned black and my eyes went from bright blue to fiery red. I remember Gerard smirking at me as he said "McKenzie Bane…we have been watching you for a long time now." I wanted nothing more than to slice his throat open as he continued talking "It's a shame that your family were human…I thought that they would be angels like yourself, but you know…accidents happen."

I remember his sickening smile as he walked over to my aching body. I was lying on my back on the street as he stood over me with a knife to my throat. He smirked evilly at me and said "Tell them when you get down there that Gerard Argent sent you." As he went to slice my throat I shot a fireball towards his chest sending him flying into a tree.

Energy poured from me as I shot fireballs at all of them. They got into their car and took off leaving me with the 3 dead bodies of my family. After that night I have planned my revenge on the Argent family and have promised myself that I would help others that they have hurt in the past as well."

Her eyes then shot to mine as she said "That's why I am going to help you kill the alpha…so you can be stronger than them." My eyes widened as 50 different emotions ran through me. I didn't know how to feel or what to say after she told me everything had happened to her.

She picked up the book and said "Thankfully I was graced with the ability to control fire and heal…it has helped me out a lot." She flipped through the book glancing at the pages until she reached the last page with her picture. She smirked and said "This was drawn to portray me as I was attacking them…they forgot the fireballs." A crooked smirk took over her features as she handed me the book.

Not knowing how to feel or what to do I stood up and wrapped my arms around her in a hug. She tensed up for a moment before hugging me back and whispering "For not knowing how to react to everything I just told you…this was the perfect reaction." I pulled back only enough to see her eyes as she said "Mind reader too." I just shook my head and hugged her tighter before whispering "We can take down the alpha…together."

Well that's chapter 5! Thank you for the reviews and PMs! Love it? Hate it? Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

McKenzie P.O.V.

After telling Derek everything it felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I couldn't understand it but telling him my past seemed to release some of the pain in my system. As he held me in his arms I couldn't help but to take in the smell of him. It was intoxicating and made my body tingle. It was a mixture of forest, axe, and leather. A small smile crept onto my lips as I noticed the leather jacket he was wearing.

I pulled out of the hug as he asked "Did you tell Scott and Stiles everything?" I nodded as he added "How did they react?" I giggled remembering their faces after I had told them. "Scott looked like he was about to faint or cry and Stiles just looked like...well…Stiles. They both hugged me after it was done too so you did something right."

A small smile danced on his lips as he said "So you know about my past too?" "Yeah…being a mind reader has its advantages." I saw something flash across his face and I swore it looked like embarrassment but it flashed by too quickly. He looked deep into my eyes before asking "Have you been reading my thoughts not just about my family but about…other things?"

I couldn't help but giggle and laugh at the look on his face. It was a mixture of a glare and an honestly curious look but it made me laugh. I shook my head and giggled louder as I saw relief wash over him. I grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes before saying "But I did see how protective you got when Kate threatened to come for me." His face hardened and his eyes turned that electric blue as he growled out "That bitch…if she comes ANYWHERE near you I promise I will-"

Placing my index finger against his lips to silence him I whispered "You know I'm just as strong as the alpha or even stronger right?" He nodded and grabbed my hand that was against his lips before placing a gentle kiss on it. My insides ignited by the feel of his lips against my skin as my cheeks burned bright red. I saw the playful smirk on his features as he asked "Something wrong love?" I shook my head and took a few steps back so I wouldn't tackle him and make out with his gorgeous face.

I sighed and said "Well it's getting late and I'm hungry so I think I'm going to…" He cut me off as he closed the distance between us again and said "Let me take you out for dinner." My heart hammered in my chest as I nodded and said "That sounds great." I saw him genuinely smile again as he lead me over to his car. It was a new black Camaro and it was sexy! I mean of course a sexy man like him would need a sexy car to drive.

We got into the car and I noticed that as he drove he would send occasional glances towards me. I pretended like I wasn't paying attention as I felt him gazing at me. The silence in the car echoed through my ears reminding me of my empty house as I said something that had been on my mind ever since I told him everything. "Have you ever wanted revenge on the Argents?"

I saw him stiffen slightly until he said "Every time I see one of them I can actually picture my family being burned and the screams from inside of my house. They are a constant reminder of what I have lost so yeah I sometimes do want revenge on them." I grew silent as I said "Does it ever get better? You know being alone?"

He shook his head slightly and said "It's a curse and a gift in itself really. Sometimes I love being alone but other times…I just…" He trailed off so I peeked into his mind to see what he was really thinking.

_Other times you get so lonely that you want to kill yourself due to the echoing silence that bounces off of the walls in your empty house. You feel like shit because you have nobody to talk to or vent to and when you go to fight you have nothing to fight for…that was until I met you. You give me a reason to fight…I would die for you McKenzie. _

I pulled myself out of his thoughts to see him looking at me and then back to the road. He knew I was in his thoughts snooping around and he didn't seem angry. I put my hand on top of his that was on the transition as I whispered "You give me a reason to fight too." I saw a small smile escape from his lips as his eyes remained on the road.

We pulled up to a small diner and as we went in we got happy and knowing glances from some elderly couples. I couldn't help the shade of red that my cheeks turned as Derek held my hand in his. My hand fit perfectly as it intertwined with his causing a smile to stay on my face. We sat at a small booth against the wall and as we sat down I couldn't help but look at his emerald green eyes. Something about them seemed to remind me of Marcus.

God I missed that kid. He was practically my little brother and he was my world. I had known him since he was born and I made sure to protect him as he grew. A shudder ran down my spine as I remembered looking into his lifeless eyes before taking off into the air leaving all 3 of them behind. The guilt that I feel from that night still haunts me and it probably will for the rest of my life.

Derek's hand gently lay on top of mine on the table as he said "Are you ok?" I nodded slightly and looked into his eyes before whispering "I'm fine…just thinking." He nodded and added "You do that a lot." I smirked and said "Sorry if I'm not paying enough attention to you Derek." He smirked and shook his head before saying "It's alright. I make it up by paying too much attention to you."

I felt my cheeks warm up again as I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. The elderly waitress came over and smiled at Derek as he said "The usual for both of us please." Oh my god Derek said please! What a shocker! She smiled at the pair of us before walking off towards the kitchen. I smiled and said "You come here a lot hmm?" He nodded and said "Its hunter free and the people are nice for a change."

My hand intertwined with his as I whispered "I think that I like you…a lot." He smirked and said "I think that I like you a lot too." I just giggled at how stupid I sounded and shook my head before sighing. He rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb and looked into my eyes again before saying "Thank you for dealing with me." My eyes widened until he said "Most people would have ran away by now because of my cold attitude…but you stuck around. Thank you for that."

Not knowing what to do I smiled warmly at him and said "It has been my pleasure and thank you for dealing with me after I dropped all of my shit on you last night." He just chuckled and shook his head as our food arrived. It was a huge burger with a pile of fries on the side and a coke. I smirked at the plate in front of me and said "You know me too well."

I saw the smile on his lips as we ate in silence. He finished before me and as I ate I felt him watching me and I got a little self conscious. I looked into his thoughts again just to try and solve the puzzle that was Derek.

_She is so beautiful. I wonder why she dealt with all of my bullshit with my family and Kate and every mistake I have made._

I glanced up at his eyes and said "Mistakes make better people." His eyes widened until a small smile played on his lips causing me to smile as well. I finished quickly and he paid for us before we both got back into his car. He drove me home in a comfortable silence with our hands still intertwined. When we pulled up to my house our eyes met again and I said "Thanks for everything…" He shook his head and said "My pleasure."

With a small smirk I kissed his cheek and walked towards my house. I could feel the happiness and pleasure roll off of him in waves as he sped off. I quickly got a shower and hopped into bed before drifting off to sleep. That night I didn't dream about anything. The night just seemed to fly by and before I knew it my alarm was going off. I quickly slammed it down and noticed that my window was shut.

A small amount of disappointment ran through me as I got ready for school. It looked pretty cold outside by the frost on my window so I wore a pair of skinny jeans, a red hoodie with a black Nike symbol on it, and my black combat boots. I quickly ate my cereal until Stiles beeped from outside. I ran to the car as Scott helped me in and we had light conversation about video games the whole way there.

When we arrived everyone was inside because of the weather and we quickly joined them. As I was walking to my locker I saw Jackson pinned up against it by none other than Derek. For some reason he looked different…like he looked really pale. I felt a pain in my arm as I walked over to them. Jackson looked at me angrily as he said "Bane get this thing off of me!" Derek dropped him on his ass and he scurried away leaving just Derek and I. He gently slid down against my locker as I whisper yelled "What's wrong?" His face was full of pain and distress as he whispered "I was shot…"

My mind flew to the Argents as I said "A wolves bane bullet?" He nodded slowly as Stiles and Scott ran over to us. They looked down at Derek as Scott said "What's wrong with him?" I hissed lowly and said "The Argents shot him with a wolves bane bullet and if we don't find it…he will die." Scott's eyes widened as Stiles said "Let him die!" I shot him a dirty look as he shook his head and said "Maybe not then…" I sighed and said "We have to help him!" Scott nodded dryly and said "I was there last night…Kate said that he had 48 hours to live…I have to find that bullet."

I nodded as he ran off going to find it and I said "Stiles help me carry him to the jeep. We will take him to the animal clinic so we can hopefully pull the thing out of his arm." Stiles huffed loudly in protest until he helped me pull Derek up and we walked with our arms around his waist to Stiles's jeep. We put him in the back seat and I sat besides him as Stiles drove off towards the clinic. Halfway there the two of them began to argue about why we should help him and at one point Stiles threatened him.

I just sighed and shook my head before whispering "Boys these days…" I felt Derek began to cough besides me so I rubbed his back soothingly and said "You are going to be alright Derek…I promise." Stiles glanced at me before saying "Why can't you just heal him?" "The wolves bane is already in his system and for some reason a wound produced by anything that has to deal with wolves bane can't be healed by me…"

He glanced at me in the rearview mirror and said "Really? Useless power!" I hissed lowly and said "Tell that to me when Derek rips your arm off and it needs healed."

Chapter 6 is complete! Thank you for the reviews! Love it? Hate it? Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't updated in forever I was on vacation and was just really busy! I'm pretty happy with how this chapter came out…tell me what you think! Ad once again I sadly do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. Enjoy!

McKenzie P.O.V.

The ride to the animal clinic was silent except for Derek occasionally coughing or moaning. Every fiber in my body screamed for me to help him, to heal him, but I just couldn't. The thought of this caused an intense pain to shoot through my chest and my eyes snapped to him. He was holding his injured arm and his eyes were pinned on me.

My gaze shot to his arm as blood continued to seep through his grey long sleeve shirt. My hands gently slid the shirt up revealing the bullet wound. Derek growled in pain as blood continued to pour from the wound. Stiles glanced at us before groaning and saying "Try not to bleed out on my seats." Derek weakly rolled his eyes before glancing back at me. My eyes were zoned in on the wound and I saw the poison coursing through the veins on his arm.

I began to panic on the inside as I thought about how easily this could kill him. Being an angel basically ensures immortality with no chance of death because I am basically invincible. Then there are the werewolves who are easily killed by these bullets and too much blood loss. I felt the familiar sensation of pain stab at my heart as I thought about losing someone else.

Honestly I don't think I can handle another loss of somebody close to me. I already had my family torn away from me; I can't have Derek taken too. As I thought about this the pain grew and grew in my chest until I felt a warm hand placed on top of mine. My eyes shot to Derek as he gave me a weak smile. Even though there was not an exchange of words, that smile told me everything I needed to hear…he was going to be okay.

As we pulled up to the animal clinic Stiles helped me get Derek out of the jeep and into the building. We carried him straight to the back and leaned him about the metal table. With an easy motion he threw his shirt off and I couldn't help but look at his body. Muscles popped from every inch of his arms and his abs glistened with sweat. I felt my insides ignite inside as I thought about his body pressed against mine.

Shaking my head I disregarded those thoughts and threw them into the back of my mind as he tied something around the upper part of his arm. He began to dig frantically through drawers until he pulled out a large saw. My eyes widened as I looked at the saw and then back at him. Stiles began to panic and he asked "What are you doing?" Derek groaned and said "This is my last resort if Scott doesn't find that bullet."

Stiles shook his head and said "Won't you bleed to death!" He shook his head and said "If the poison reaches my heart I will die…if I cut my arm off it will heal." I felt my insides churn at the thought of Derek possible dying until Stiles said "You're going to cut your own arm off? Are you fucking crazy?" I saw a look of fear flash across Derek's features as he leaned over the table and threw up black stuff all over the place.

I ran to his side and rubbed his back before yelling "What in the hell is that?" He took a few deep breaths before whispering "It's my body trying to heal itself." He then looked at Stiles before saying "And I'm not going to cut my arm off…you are." Stiles shook his head furiously and said "No way!" Derek growled lowly and said "Do it or I will tear your dick off and shove it down your throat." Stiles gulped before gaining some courage and saying "You are dying there is no way that you can even handle a fight wi-" Derek cut him off by grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling Stiles's face directly in front of his.

His eyes turned that electric blue color and his fangs sharpened causing Stiles to yell "Okay! I will do it!" I began to panic slightly as Derek handed me his arm. "You have to hold it ok?" I nodded dryly and grasped his infected arm as Stiles looked nervously at the saw. He turned it on and slowly brought it closer and closer to Derek's arm. Just before a cut could be made Scott came running in with the bullet in his hand.

"What are you doing?" He yelled frantically as Stiles quickly shut off the saw and pulled Scott into a hug. "Thank you God!" Stiles screamed as he fist pumped the air. I just shook my head and said "Derek what do we do with the bullet?" He was about to speak until he grew even paler and fell to the ground. I dove by his side and shook him yelling his name. Not knowing what else to do I looked at his lips and crashed mine onto his.

The fire that I felt inside of me was indescribable. I can't even explain the sensations that soared through my body sending small vibrations and tingles from my head to my toes. The fire scorched at my insides but if felt so _good._ The kiss was cut short as his eyes shot open and I helped him up. He gave Scott a look that said 'gimme the bullet' and without a word he handed it to him. I watched curiously as Derek poured the contents from the bullet in his hand and began to wipe it all over his wound.

I watched nervously as he fell to the ground yelling and screaming in pain. I wanted to comfort him but the healing process needed to happen. Scott, Stiles, and I openly gawked as the wound healed itself within seconds and his arm was back to normal. He slowly stood back up and Scott asked him "Are you alright?" Derek laughed humorlessly and said "Other than the excruciating pain…" Stiles sighed and said "Sarcasm is a good sign of recovery."

Unable to help myself I dove into Derek's arms and hugged him tightly. He was surprised for a minute until he hugged me tightly back. We broke apart a few moments later and I said "I was so scared for you…" His eyes bore into mine as he said "I wouldn't have left you…I couldn't after everything that happened." A small smile played on my lips until Scott said "We better go…" I nodded as Stiles said "Awe look big bad Derek has a soft spot for McKenzie." He made kissing faces and made a heart with his hands receiving a hard glare from not only me, but Derek too.

His eyes widened as he said "You both have the same glare! That's just creepy…" I laughed and shook my head before waling outside towards the woods. I gave Scott and Stiles a hug and waved to them as they drove off in the jeep. Derek walked beside me and it was silent for a while until he spoke up. "That kiss was…" I cut him off and said "I know it was stupid and rushed and I shouldn't have done that but I needed to wake you up and that was the fi-" My ranting was cut off as he pushed me against a tree and crashed his lips onto mine. The sensations returned except they were multiplied by a thousand.

My hands ran through his hair as his hands scooped under my behind allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist. We kissed roughly for a few minutes exploring each others mouths. The fire scorched my insides as his hands gripped my bottom firmly. His mouth slid from mine and down to my neck where he roughly sucked on it. An involuntary moan escaped from my lips as I tried to take deep breaths.

The fire seemed to grow warmer than before as I felt his fangs gently scrape against my neck. He pulled back allowing my bright red eyes to look into his electric blue ones. I rested my forehead against his taking deep breaths and whispered "That was…" He smirked finishing my sentence. "Perfect." I smirked and nodded as he gently set me down on my feet again.

The fire died down slowly leaving my body vibrating slightly due to the pure adrenaline that was coursing through my veins. I gently kissed his cheek before whispering "I'll see you around Derek." Without another word I walked back to my house only to find a note on my front door. I snatched it off and looked around curiously scanning the area around my house. I really didn't want to be ambushed by hunters and have to kill them.

I quickly went inside and locked my door before opening up the folded piece of paper. In cursive writing was a small message for me that read

_If you know what is best for you, you will stay away from Allison and the wolves. Go against us and there will be consequences. _

A smirk took over my features as I crumpled up the note and tossed it into the garbage can. They think I am afraid of them? Oh boy do they have a rude awakening coming. They think that they can control me like some sort of puppet when in reality it is the other way around. Without wasting another moment thinking about the Argents I walked up my steps ad got a shower. I wore a simple over sized t shirt that reached my knees to bed and crawled under my blankets.

As I lay there staring at my ceiling I can't help but to think about the effect that Derek has on me. Just looking at him causes that fire inside of me to ignite and the slightest touch from him sends shock waves through my body. Don't even get me started on what the effect of his lips on mine does to me or his lips touching my bar skin. A small smile found my lips as I felt the familiar chill run down my spine…my window was open.

Chapter 7! Love it? Hate it? Review Please!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I hope you all enjoy(:

Derek P.O.V.

I watched from a safe distance away as McKenzie got ready for bed with her dark wet hair clinging to her body. Her tan sin glistened due to her shower and I felt my wolf growl on the inside. He wanted her by his side now and honestly…so did I. She fell onto her bed and climbed under a huge blanket blocking my view of her. Without a sound I stalked towards her window and easily climbed through it.

From where I stood I was able to see her face and the cocky smirk that was plastered across her lips. I watched the shiver roll over her body as she whispered "Hmm…couldn't stay away?" A small giggle followed her question as she patted the bed next to her as a gin for me to lay with her.

A large smirk took over my normally frowning lips as I took off my shoes and my jacket. Just to be an ass I laid right on top of the blankets and crossed my arms over my chest. She sighed and said "Really? You're going to make me get out my warm cocoon?" I chuckled and nodded causing another sigh to escape her.

I watched with amusement as she struggled to get out of her blanket cocoon and when she finally got out she rolled on top of me. Our eyes connected and once again it was her intense brown against my emerald green. Her plump lips were just inches away from mine and I couldn't help but glance at them. She took the hint almost immediately and leaned down even closer to me.

Before our lips could touch she rolled off of me and back under the blankets. I heard her giggle from underneath them as I sighed and crawled underneath them too. It was warm under there but it was comfortable. I rolled on top of her and pretended to fall asleep by snoring loudly every few seconds.

She laughed uncontrollably from beneath me and whined "Deerrrreeeeeekkk you're heavy!" I chuckled but continued to snore until I felt her roll us over again. Her warm chest was pressed tightly against mine as our lips finally connected. The heat of her body engulfed me and the warmth of her lips set my mouth on fire. The heat traveled throughout my body sending small vibrations through me.

My hands rested on her hips as our tongues battled fiercely. We rolled over again and I leaned up a little so I wasn't crushing her. We continued to kiss passionately rolling over every few seconds until we finally broke apart for some air. She was on top of me breathing heavily as she traced my abs through my shirt. I saw a playful smirk on her lips as she gently sat us up and peeled my shirt off of me.

Her eyes roamed my chest hungrily as I pushed us back down. I leaned up to her neck and gently nipped and sucked on it. I heard her moan quietly as her claws gently scratched my back. I felt my eyes turn red as I found the perfect spot on her neck. I noticed as I sucked on this part she grew even happier. Her nails dug into my back and shoulders as my teeth sunk into the spot. She released a loud moan as her blood dripped into my mouth. I licked the bite carefully so she wouldn't feel pain and she ran her soft hands through my hair. When the bite healed I pulled back a little just to look into her eyes.

They held amusement and happiness as she said "My turn." She pushed me against the bed and started kissing the near the bottom of my chest. Her tongue traveled up it as she kissed me here and there. The sensations soaring through my body were indescribable as her lips found my neck. She kissed it softly until I felt her fangs dig into it.

Pleasure rolled off of me in waves as my arms pulled her closer to me. It was like she sensed how the bite made me feel as she sucked on that spot. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as she fell against my chest. Her head snuggled into the crook of my neck as her ticklish fingertips continued to trace all around my chest.

I placed a kiss on her forehead as she whispered "Derek…that was fucking amazing." I laughed and nodded as she snuggled closer to me. My arms were securely around her waist which ensured to me that she wasn't going anywhere and no one would take her from me. The feelings that I have for this girl are feelings that I haven't had for years.

Even when I was with Kate I never felt this way about a girl. It's as if she is my missing piece and I would do anything for her. I would give my life for her if I needed to and I feel as if she would do the same. The way she makes me feel is hard to describe…like the fire I feel when I touch her or when we kiss. I never felt that with Kate or any other female for that matter.

Not only that but whenever she is in trouble or needs me I can _feel _it. Like tonight I felt her lying in bed alone wishing I was by her side or when the alpha attacked her I could feel that she was in danger. I guess that it's the mating bond but it feels so natural. When I am with her I seem to forget about all of my problems and my past. She is like a cure to all of my pain and I couldn't be more thankful to have her in my life.

She is my cure to the pain and stress that I have to deal with everyday. She is my mate and nobody will ever change that. I was tore from my thoughts by quiet snoring. I glanced down at McKenzie to see her fast asleep on my chest. A small smile spread across my lips as I kissed her forehead and drifted off to sleep as well.

McKenzie P.O.V.

Having Derek here with me is honestly unbelievable. He kept my nightmares away all night and I felt so safe in his arms. When I am with him my life seems so complete and I am just happy. Happy…I haven't felt this way in _years._ Finally I can honestly say that I am _happy. _It feels so fucking amazing to say that and to actually believe it.

I slept soundly all night long and when I woke up I was still on top of him and his arms were still securely around my waist. I kissed his cheek and whispered "Derek…" His eyes slowly opened and he blinked a few times before smiling up at me. I smiled back as he said "Good morning beautiful." My cheeks went bright red as I said "Good morning."

He chuckled and kissed my cheek before saying "I should say stuff like that more often…you are so cute when you get embarrassed." My face heated up again and I could only imagine the shade of red I was. I giggled and snaked my arms around his neck before saying "I am so happy you're here…" He smiled back and said "Me too."

I took a deep breath inhaling his scent which was a mixture of forest, mint, and me. A smirk crossed my lips as I heard his stomach grumble loudly. He smiled and said "Sorry." I just laughed and shook my head before saying "I'm kinda hungry too." I rolled off of him allowing him to stand up. He slipped on his shoes, shirt, and jacket before saying "I'll go get us breakfast." I smiled and said "Alright sounds good."

He smiled back and pecked my lips before crawling back out of the window and running off into the woods. My fingertips ran across my neck remembering how good Derek's lips felt against it and how good his bite felt. I smiled widely before slipping on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top and walking downstairs. On the last step the scent hit me and just before the arrow connected with my shoulder my hand caught it.

I glared at the figure standing in my kitchen and said "Kate…what a pleasure it is to see you." She gave me a cocky smile before saying "So you got my sloppy seconds…how good do you feel?" I laughed humorlessly and said "He's pretty amazing actually…especially when he was sucking on my neck all night…oh and when I got to kiss up his chest…mmmmm."

Anger seeped through her as said "You didn't seem to understand my note huh? I told you to stay away from the wolves." I just smirked and said "What are you gonna do about it Katie?" Her knuckles went white as she clenched her hands into fists and said "Not me honey…" Before I could react I felt electricity soar through my body as I hit the floor.

My body shook violently as Kate stood over me smirking. Before I could react Derek busted in already shifted. His eyes shot to mine and I saw the pain in his eyes as he growled at Kate and the 3 other men that shocked me. All I could do was watch as they shocked him too and carried him away.

Tears streamed down my face as I watched them drive away and I couldn't' do anything to stop them. It took about 10 minutes for me to regain control over my body and when I did I called the two closest people to me… "Scot, Stiles…I need help...The Argents took Derek."

Chapter 8! Love it? Hate it? Review please!


End file.
